The Way I Loved You
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Patricia's Not Sure How "Peddie" Is Going, and she's found just the song to describe how she's feeling, but then Eddie finds out. R&R, it's awesome!


The Way I Loved You

Patricia and Eddie were watching a movie together, eating popcorn, and just sharing a happy moment together. Secretly though, Patricia was feeling rotten. She couldn't even figure out how she was feeling, but something was wrong. She knew that much. Not that that narrowed it down at all. The movie ended, and Patrica looked at her watch, which said 9:47. Yikes. Victor was going to have to hear a pin drop in a few minutes.

"I should go. See ya!" Patricia and Eddie kissed each other good night. Patricia wandered back to her room, not sure how she was feeling. She knew that Eddie was her guy, the best thing that had happened to her since she'd come here, but something was wrong.

She just wanted to know what.

When she got into her room, Mara had the radio on. Patricia got into her Pj's, brushed her teeth, and looked at her watch. She still had five minutes, so she opened up her side drawer, got her diary, and sat down on her bed with a pen. She tried to write for a minute, but got no where, so she just scratched it out. On the radio, she heard a Taylor Swift start playing. She didn't remember this one. She heard,

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I' miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And he calls exactly when he says he will<br>He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<br>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
>And my heart's not breakin'<br>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<br>Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>I'm so in love that I acted insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_And that's the way I loved you  
>I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you  
><em>

A voice came over the radio and said, "And that's Taylor Swift, The Way I Loved You!"

Patricia leaned over and turned off the radio, then put her diary away. Mara walked back in, and saw Patricia sitting on the bed looking frustrated.

"Patricia, what's wrong?"

"Eddie."

"But I thought you were head over heels for him!"

"I am."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're a Taylor Swift fan, aren't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you've heard her song 'The way I Loved You'?"

"Yeah!" She paused. "Ooooohhhhh. I get it."

"I think that's how I feel. I miss hating him. He _is _my everything, but not the normal kind of "Everything," You know? I don't feel like I'm dating Eddie, I'm dating Eddison."

"I think I get it, yeah."

"What should I do?"

"That's a tough one, but-"

Eddie walked in. "Am I hearing what I think I am?"

"Eddie! I was just-"

"So you don't really like me?"

"No, I do but, it's complicated, okay?"

Victor came strolling by. "Shouldn't you all be in your rooms?"

"Victor, give me a minute, this is important."

Victor got a twisted face, but finally said, "Oh alright. Hurry it up though."

Eddie continued. "Look, Patricia, to 'Clear up any confusion,' I like you, a _lot._ Whether I'm Eddie or Eddison, you're my girl. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm being silly. You're my guy, really."

"Good." Eddie started walking out the door. He looked back with a wiley grin and said jokingly, "I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" Patricia said with a giggle. There was this real feeling of love in the air, and/ or hate, depending on how you look at it. Mara and Patricia both smiled as Eddie left, and Patricia fell onto her bed, exhausted.

Despite a confusing evening, Patricia felt happier than she had been all week. Maybe she still felt that way, but now Eddie knew it too, and that made her feel a lot better. Oh the wonders of Taylor Swift.

**A.N. Hope you liked! Go listen to this song if you haven't heard it, it really describes Peddie! I found the lyrics online, but made a few adjustments. Also, I'm going to co-author a story with PeddieHOA soon! So stay tuned! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
